Unity
by Funchick42
Summary: Hermione has a band and want's Draco to join it.Hermione is cheated on by Ron. Draco asks whats wrong and hermione tells him.Hermione the asks him if he'll join her will he join it or no? will hermione get even with Ron?Read to find the answers.
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

**Disclaimer: The characters Belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song is Take a Bow by Rihanna.**

Chapter 1: A New Begining

Hermione had this idea for awhile now. She was going to ask Malfoy to join a band with her and to other people: Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot. Terry played the drums, Luna played the keyboard and was a back-up singer, and Hermione Sang and played the acoustic guitar. But the problem was she needed Draco to complete the band. She wanted one person from each house, and needed his talent. He could play electric guitar and sing.

Hermione sighed. He would never join the band, he hated her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She walked to the edge of the Black Lake and sat down. "Where's Potty and Weasel? Did finally wise up and leave you?" he teased lightly. He never teased as hard when Harry and Ron weren't around. " I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I don't hang-out with the Weasel anymore," she said coldly.

Draco was shocked, but quickly covered it up.

"Awww, what happened did the two 'Lovebirds' get in a fight?" Draco asked sarcastically.

She chuckled bitterly and said, " You could say that. I found him cheating on me with Lavender Brown."

After a few minutes of silence Draco said, "Oh, sorry."

Hger eyes widened in disbelief , '_ Did he just apologize to me?'_

" Thank you," she said.

" That scumbag chose Brown over you? Wow, he's stupider than I thought," he says, by now he had sat down beside her.

"Actually," she starts, thinking back to her band, " I've been meaning to ask you something…."

"O.k. ask," he says.

" Ummmmm….. I have a band and I wanted you to join. I've heard you both play and sing. You're great. I want at least one person from each house in the band and I only have three, Luna, Terry, and me," she asks, "so, will you?" She was expecting a harsh no, or laughing, but instead he looked her in the eyes and said, "Yes, I think I'd like that." She smiled and said, "Really? Oh, thank you!" She tackled him into a hug.

She suddenly stood up.

" Come on, we have to tell the others!" she exclaimed.

She then ran off, tugging him after her.

****

"That's great Mia!" Luna exclaimed.

" I know I thought he'd say no!" she shouted excitedly.

Draco looked at the girls and said, "Ummmm… I need to ask all of you something."

" Go ahead," Terry said.

"Can we start over? I take back Everything I've said or done to offend you. My father made me say and do those things. I had no choice in the matter," he apologized again. '_What's happening to me?_'

"Of course we do the past is the past. You're our friend now," Luna said.

"Oh, and I have a new song for us to practice," Hermione said, " It's called Take a Bow." Draco smirked because he had a feeling he knew what the song was about.

She opened her bag and took out five sheets of paper. She kept two sheets and handed the rest out.

" Luna, Terry, and Draco I made you one just incase. So, do you guys want to practice now, or no?" she asked.

" Sure," everyone agreed.

They all got their instrument and started practicing.

"_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah A standing ovation _

_Oh, Yeah Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

'Wow, she's good,' Draco thought.

_You look so dumb right now _

_Standing outside my house _

_Trying to apologize _

_You're so ugly when you cry _

_Please, just cut it out_

'He's so concentrated,' Hermione thought.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not Baby when _

_I know you're only sorry you got caught _

_But you put on quite a show Really had me going _

_But now it's time to go _

_Curtain's finally closing _

_That was quite a show Very entertaining _

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

He watched her sing he could tell she really got into the music.

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_

_You better hurry up _

_Before the sprinklers come on (come on)_

_Talking' bout' Girl, I love you, you're the one _

_This just looks like a re-run _

_Please, what else is on (on)_

Hermione noticed him watching her and blushed.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not _

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught _

_But you put on quite a show __Really had me going _

_But now it's time to go _

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show __Very entertaining _

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

'She's cute when she blushes. Wait, No I didn't just think that! We're friends nothing more,' he looked away.

_Oh, And the award forThe best liar goes to you (goes to you)_

_For making me believe (that you)_

_That you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_How about a round of applause A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow But it's over now" _

Luna and Terry had been watching this interaction and looked at each other both thinking the same thing: They'll be dating in no time.

When they finished practicing they talked for a bit and then left.

****

When Hermione got back to the Common Room she saw Ron sitting on a couch next to Lavender. She got tears in her eyes. She'd show him.

She went to her room and decided in a change of wardrobe. She took out her wand and pointed it at her clothes.

"_Levi Corpas,_" she whispered. Her clothes got a little smaller.

" _Tonica Volvia,_" she said. Her skirts got shorter, and her shirts got tighter.

"_Vie Ponico,_" She turned her pair of baggy jeans, that she never wore, into a short mini-skirt. She put it on with a tight red shirt to go with it. The sleeves came to about the elbow and the top two buttons were undone.

"Yeah," She smirked a very slytherin smirk, " I'll show him."

She walked back into the Common Room and heard everyone gasp. She just kept smirking and looked at Ron. His mouth was wide open. Lavender was glaring at her. If looks could kill she'd be six feet under right now.

She walked over to Ron and closed his mouth. " You're gonna catch flies Ron. We don't want that. Now, do we?" she did this all seductively, and walked out of the Common Room. When the portrait closed she ran to find Draco. '_He would love this!_' was all she could think.

****

When she found Draco told him and he laughed like crazy.

She said, "I kinda felt bad, but that was funny!"

'_God, she's hot in that. WAIT, No she is not! Stop thinking like that, Draco!_'

He looked at her and said, " He's an asshole, and should be treated like one," He said.

**I wrote this and my one-shot at the same time so I don't have much experience. I hope you like my stories. Please R&R. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. The songs are New Divide by Linkin Park and Take a Bow by Rihanna.**

Chapter 2: The Concert

" Yeah, I guess so," she said back.

" Sooo, did you like my song?" she asks.

" Yeah it was great. And actually, I was wondering if it's to early to add a song of my own?" he asked.

" No, it's never to early! What's it called?" she quizzed.

" It's called New Divide," he answered.

" Can I hear it?" she asks.

" Sure," he answered her.

Luna and Terry, who had been looking for them, came and heard about Draco's song.

" Hey, do you have any sheets?" Luna asked him.

"Ummmm…. I think I do, Let me check," he opens his bag and pulls out four sheets of paper.

" I have one for each instrument. Oh, and Hermione it sounds best with electric guitar do you play?" he asks her.

" Yeah, my uncle taught me how when I was about 14," she answered.

" O.k." he said.

None of them realized that they were still in the hall.

Hermione started playing a solo on the guitar.

After a minute or two, Terry and Luna joined in.

"_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

People started stopping and watching the odd group play, but the band took no notice of this.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

Harry and Ron were standing there staring at Hermione.

" Harry, did you know that Hermione was in a band?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head no.

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

" They're good though," Harry said.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

" Yeah," Ron said with a sad expression. "I told you that you would regret it," Harry said.

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_Across this new divide, across this new divide_"

Hermione and the others looked up and seen the crowd.

Hermione and Luna both blushed while the boys smirked.

Everyone started clapping and asking for another song. Hermione looked at the others, and they nodded knowing what she was thinking.

Draco and Hermione switched places.

Hermione _Accio_-ed her guitar to her.

Everyone was ready.

_Oh, how about a round of applause? __Yeah, standing ovation?_

_Ooh, oh yeah Yeah y-yeah yeah_

They were shocked that she could sing that well, and when she found Ron in the crowd, she smiled a very bitter smile.

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

Ron was shocked. Her song was about him.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

He knew that, but she wasn't supposed to.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

Draco smirked at the look on the weasel's face, '_Idiot_,' he thought.

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_

_Talking? 'bout, ?Girl, I love you," "You're the one"_

_This just looks like a rerun_

_Please, what else is on?_

The rest of the band already knew about the situation with Ron. They thought the look on his face funny, too.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

Though Harry wouldn't say it to Ron he sort of deserved this.

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you(Goes to you)_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

Ron's eyes grew wide, the bitch thought she could get away with embarrassing him like that?

_How about a round of applause? A standing ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow But it's over now_

Ron stormed off to the Common Room. Harry gave Hermione a smile and a thumbs up before following Ron.

Everyone walked away to go to lunch, it was Sunday so the band went outside. " I've come up with a name for the band," Hermione said, "Unity. What do you guys think of it?"

" We love it that's a great name!" Luna said.

Little did they know they had a pair of twinkling blue eyes watching them.

****

"Minerva, we're having a concert," Dumbledore said plain as day.

" When? Who's playing?"

" Our school's very own, Unity," he answered her question.

" Unity?" she asked quizzically.

" Yes, Unity. That's their band's name." he says, his eyes twinkling.

" Who's band?" she asked again.

" Luna, Terry, Hermione, and Draco," he listed.

McGonagall's eyes widened at the last name.

" Draco Malfoy?" she said in disbelief.

"The one and only," he said while tying a letter to his phoenix.

" Amazing," she said leaving the office.

****

"Oh," Hermione said when Phoenix came towards her the next morning at breakfast.

She sat with Luna and Terry at meals. She took the letter and read it aloud to her friends.

"_Dear, Unity_

_I'm proud to say that on November the third we will be hosting a concert. I have heard your band play, and wish to have it play for the entire school. Please, have at least ten songs ready for your concert._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_"

**(A/N: I was tempted to end it here, but I won't. LOL.)**

Hermione and the others gasped, and decided to go over and show Draco.

They walked over to the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked him and beamed.

" We have a concert on November the third," she said happily.

She showed him the letter.

" Ten songs, well we have two-" he started but was interrupted.

" Three, we have three songs," Luna told him, " Before Hermione asked you to join the band, she had actually written two songs, but I don't know if she'll use the one."

" Sure, I'll use them both," Hermione said.

"Ok, so that makes four. We still need six more," Terry said.

" We can do it I'm positive we can!" the girls said at the same time.

They looked at each other and giggled. The boys just smiled, amused.

" So, what are the other two songs called?" Draco asked.

**I hope you like this chapter i stayed up all night writing it R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3:The New Songs

"Well, one of them is called Me Against The Music, and the one Luna thought I wouldn't use is called I Made-out With A Rockstar," Hermione said laughing a little at the last one,"Oh, and I have one called Who Says that I wrote when I was 14."

"Ok, so we have 5 songs," Terry concluded.

"Yeah," Luna confirmed.

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, because we only have 3 weeks to do so," Hermione agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Terry said.

****

When they got to the practice room they decided to practice in this order:

Who says,

Me Against the music,

I Made Out With A Rockstar,

New Divide,

And Take A Bow.

"Ok, first up is Who Says," Hermione says.

Draco Started Strumming his guitar.

(Hermione Is _Italics _And the Others are _**Bold Italics**_.)

"_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_Hey,_" Hermione starts.

The Others join in with their instruments.

"_You made me insecure,  
>Told me I wasn't good enough.<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough?<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself.<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.<br>_

"Does he Know it's about what he used to say?I hope not," Hermoine thought to herself.

___**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>**__  
>I'm no beauty queen<br>I'm just beautiful me_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>**__  
>You've got every right<br>To a beautiful life  
>C'mon<br>_

Draco's Eyes Widened**(Is that spelled right?If not, sorry.)**with the discovery."It's about me, her song is about the things I said," He thought.

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

_It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<br>_

"He knows, I can looks so guilty," Hermione sent him a forgiving look hoping he would get the returned a very relieved look.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<strong>_

_I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<em>

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<br>**__  
>You've got every right<br>To a beautiful life  
>C'mon<em>

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?  
>Who says you're not presidential?<br>Who says you can't be in movies?  
>Listen to me, listen to me<br>Who says you don't pass the test?  
>Who says you can't be the best?<br>Who said, who said?  
>Won't you tell me who said that?<br>Yeah, who said?_

"She's a great singer,her voice is beautifully perfect," Draco thought

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
>Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)<br>Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
>Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)<br>Who says?_

_Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty?  
>Who says you're not beautiful?<br>Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
>Who says?<em>"

"Sooo...What do you think?" Hermione asked the others.

"It's great Hermione, I love it," Draco said.

"Yeah, Hermione it's perfect!" Terry said Exitedly.

"It speaks alot about you Hermione," Luna said slightly zoned out.

**"**Thanks Guys," Hermione said.

"Ok, Let's move on to Me Against The Music," Draco said looking at the list they had made.

"Ok, Luna you remmember your parts right?" Hermione Question to Luna.

Luna nodded and got up to stand beside Hermione.

(Same as before exept it's only Hermione and Luna,and **Bold** only is both.I also changed the names around to fit better.)

"**All my people in the crowd  
>Grab a partner take it down!<strong> 

_It's me against the music  
><em>_** Uh uh  
><strong>__ It's just me  
><em>_**And me  
><strong>__ Yeah  
><em>_** C'mon  
>Hey Mione?<br>**__Are you ready?  
><em>_** Uh uh, are you?  
><strong>_

The girls started dancing while singing.

__** No one cares  
><strong>_It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
><em>** To hell with stares  
><strong>_ The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
><em>** No one's there**_  
>I'm the only one dancin' up in this place<br>_** Tonight I'm here  
><strong>_ Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
>It's like a competition, me against the beat<br>I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
>If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm<br>Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
>In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on<br>Hey, hey, hey_

** All my people on the floor  
><strong>_ Let me see you dance  
><em>_** Let me see ya  
><strong>_**All my people wantin' more  
><strong>_ Let me see you dance  
><em>_** I wanna see ya  
><strong>_** All my people round and round  
><strong>_ Let me see you dance  
><em>_** Let me see ya  
><strong>_**All my people in the crowd  
><strong>_ Let me see you dance  
><em>_**I wanna see ya  
><strong>_**So how would you like a friendly competition  
>Let's take on the song<br>It's you and me baby, we're the music  
>Time to party all night long<br>**_  
><em>** We're almost there  
><strong>_ I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
><em>** My soul is bare  
><strong>_ My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
><em>**Baby feel it burn  
><strong>_ From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
><em>** And now it's your turn  
><strong>_ Let me see what you got, don't hesitate_

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
>It's like a competition, me against the beat<br>I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
>If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm<br>Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
>In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on<br>Hey, hey, hey_

**Get on the floor, baby lose control  
>Just work your body and let it go<br>If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
><strong>_** Hey Mione  
><strong>_** We can dance all night long  
><strong>_  
><em>_** Hey Mione, you say you wanna lose control  
>Come over here I got somethin' to show ya<br>Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
>If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got<br>All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
>C'mon Mione lose control, watch you take it down<br>**__  
><em>**Get on the floor, baby lose control  
>Just work your body and let it go<br>If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
><strong>_**Hey Mione  
><strong>_** We can dance all night long**

___** All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
>C'mon Mione take it down, make the music dance<br>All my people round and round, party all night long  
>C'mon Mione lose control, watch you take it down <strong>_"_**  
><strong>_

"That was great!," Terry says.

"Yah, you to sound great together, And are both great dancers," Draco complimented the girls.

"Thanks,"Hermione and Luna said at the same time.

"Ok,next song,"Hermione says.

"Yay, my favorite!" Luna says.

"_I couldn't find someone to go  
>With me last night to the show<br>So I went alone  
>I was to young to get in<br>So I stood by the back door where the band goes in  
>That's when I saw him<br>_

"Hermione Wrote This?" Draco thought._  
><em> 

_Oh my god  
>Is that really you ben<br>I'd do anything to get in_

_So I made out with a rockstar  
>Last night at the slow bar<br>I'm givin up on you high school boys  
>But up on stage his blue eyes can see a willing fan<br>He's like a god he makes me weak  
>And his pick of the night was me<br>I made out with a rockstar yeah  
>I made out with rockstar<br>I made out with a rockstar yeah  
>I made out with a rockstar<em>

_I wasted to much precious time  
>Chasin stupid high school guys<br>They've had their last chance  
>I wasn't good enough for them<br>We'll I was good enough for ben to kiss last night  
>I almost died<br>_

Hermione couldn't stop smiling."I love this song it's sooo funny!" Hermione thought to herself.

_He gave me his new CD  
>Got me backstage<br>I still can't believe_

_So I made out with a rockstar  
>Last night at the slow bar<br>I'm givin up on you high school boys  
>But up on stage his blue eyes can see a willing fan<br>He's like a god he makes me weak  
>And his pick of the night was me<br>I made out with a rockstar yeah  
>I made out with a rockstar<br>I made out with a rockstar yeah  
>I made out with a rockstar<em>

_I made out with a rockstar  
>Last night at the slow bar<br>I'm givin up on you high school boys  
>But up on stage his blue eyes can see a willing fan<br>He's like a god he makes me weak  
>And his pick of the night was me<br>I made out with a rockstar yeah  
>I made out with a rockstar<br>I made out with a rockstar yeah  
>I made out with a rockstar<br>Did you make out with a rockstar no  
>I made out with a rockstar<br>Did you make out with a rockstar no  
>I made out with a rockstar <em>

"That was great Hermione!" Luna said.

"Yah, and funny!" Terry said.

"Yah, I love it..." Draco said."_That's not the only thing I love-Wait, did I just say I loved her?Of course I don't love her!_" He thought afterwards.


End file.
